Hero From Another World!
by Super-Saiyan-3-Vegeta
Summary: Four years after Voldemort kills Harry and Dumbledore. The world looks dark until a man from another world appears and soon becomes the only hope left for those still fighting the dark. An AU fic. Starts after book five.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor will I ever. All characters belong to their rightful owner. I however own my OC's.**

**As this is my first time writing a Harry Potter fanfic. Please let me know what you think. This will be a very AU and dark to a point. You'll understand soon enough. So please don't shoot me.**

**England... 1476...**

Roger Kettlepot dashed quickly through the woods as he tried to out run the wolves. Beside him his wife Erie was running as well. Both had been running for hours and they felt they bodies slowly giving out.

They burst through a few bushes and quickly came to a stop as they were perched atop a cliff. He stared down into the stormy waters of a river far below.

Erie turned to look at him "Husband, they must not be allowed to take possession of the ring." She stated.

Roger knew she was right. He stared down at his hand as the dark black band that surrounded his finger seemed to glow an eerie light. The ring was powerful that much was true. It had been passed down through his family for generations. No one knew where it came from. Only that it possessed a great power that rivaled any wizards alive. That brought about the other problem, it seemed to draw those allied with the dark towards it. He believed the ring wasn't truly evil, but he knew that those dark beings would like non other than to possess the power it radiated.

"Husband, be quick. They're almost upon us." She said quickly. Both could hear the sounds of the approaching werewolves.

He quickly grabbed Erie and kissed her hard on the lips before he stepped back. He quickly recalled the incantation that his father had drilled into him. It was a last resort spell. One that was older than the magical world it seemed.

He muttered the phrase than watched as the ring slid off his finger and floated into the air. It began to spin quickly as a pulsating green light shown from it. Suddenly there was a loud crack and both shielded their eyes as a blinding flash occurred.

They opened their eyes to see that the ring was gone. He turned to his wife and gripped her hand. "It's been a good life my love, I shall see you in the afterlife." He said. She nodded and both jumped just as the werewolves burst through the bushes. They watched helplessly as the two wizards fell into the waters below.

**Hogwarts.. 1996...**

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he truly felt like an old man. He was overwhelmed with grief at the loss of Harry. The boy had foolishly went rushing off to help Sirius escape from Tom A.K.A. Voldemort. In the process he not only got himself killed but the death of several of his friends as well.

Albus picked up a letter that was sent from the Ministry. In the letter was the names of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Neville Longbottom. Albus felt great pain at the loss of such bright individuals. He glanced at the list once more and a new pain ached in his heart. The other students the three girls that had went with him seemed to have disappeared. He could only hope that they were safe.

Just then there was a powerful magical surge that went through Hogwarts. Albus immediately headed for the exit of his office. He had a thought as to where it was coming from.

He passed several students who were looking frightened. He paused as he reached the large doors that led to the grounds. He cast a glance over his shoulder to see several of the professors entering the room and he quickly pushed through the doors and stepped out onto the grounds.

At the far end of the grounds were at least a hundred death eaters, among them were several creatures of the dark. Albus shook his head as he made his way forward and stopped as he felt Tom's presence and sure enough the man appeared in front of him, only slightly surprising Albus.

"I see that your surprised that could get through your wards old man." Tom sneered. Albus simply nodded.

"Always so high and mighty aren't we Albus." Tom sneered as he started circling Albus.

Albus watched him as he pulled his wand out and prepared to duel Tom. What happened next took him by surprise. Tom stopped and smirked at Albus.

"The battle between us is still fresh in my memory, so I've taken a few precautions." He smiled.

Suddenly a dozen death eaters all appeared around Albus and as one they yelled _"Avada Kedavra."_

As the green lights traveled towards him Albus closed his eyes knowing he had failed.

When Albus dropped to the ground Tom walked over to the old man and placed a foot on his chest. He smiled down at him before he was overcome with laughter and stared up at the sky.

One of his death eaters stepped forward "My lord, what now?" He asked.

Tom came down from his euphoria of having killed his two greatest enemies. He glanced towards the castle where he could see several teachers and students staring out at them.

"We have some fun." He said.

…

Voldemort went about killing several professors that opposed him. His main target were the muggle children. After killing six of them he had a sudden thought as he saw an elf grab a pureblood and disappear.

"Lucius" He called. Soon enough his number one appeared and dropped to a knee.

"Yes my lord" Lucius said.

"I just suddenly had a brilliant idea." He said.

"What is it my lord?" Lucius asked.

"I've decided to extend a punishment that I've already installed in my home. Round up all the remaining muggleborns. They are now our slaves, if they resist kill them." He said. He turned and vanished.

Lucius stared at the spot where he had vanished and nodded.

….

**6 weeks later...**

"_And so it came to pass several days later when the Ministry announced the Muggle Registration Act. All muggleborn witches and wizards had to register. They were told it was to keep them safe but that of course was a lie. As soon as one registered they were taken and had a magical collar placed around their neck. They were then shipped to an auction house to be sold to a pure blood family as a servant for the remainder of their years." _

Hermoine put down the copy of the Quibbler and glanced around quickly. She grabbed the tray that held the glasses of tea and quickly pushed through the door and into the dining room.

At the table were Voldemort and several of his loyal followers. But to her horror Ginny was once again at the table. Only this time she was held in the lap of one of the death eaters. The look on Ginny's face made her want to cry.

Since they had been taken prisoner all three girls had been tortured and beaten. Voldemort had claimed the two pure blood girls and herself as his spoils of war.

She glanced at Ginny who by now had found a way to distance herself as she stared off into space without speaking.

Hermione felt revulsion as the death eater holding her pawned over her as if she was a prize.

Hermione was well aware of the things that they had done to the two girls. She only hoped and prayed that her being a muggleborn would keep them at bay.

She placed the tea to the men around the table before bowing deeply to Voldemort.

"Very good slave, now return to your quarters and do not disturb our fun for the rest of the day." He sneered.

She nodded and turned quickly heading towards the door. She glanced over her shoulder at Ginny and couldn't help but shudder. The eyes of Ginny that once held innocence and happiness were gone. Replaced by eyes that held nothing but pain and sadness.

…

She made her way downstairs and into the dungeon. She passed several cells that held prisoners before she came to a wooden door at the end. She opened it and stepped in.

The room was fairly large. It held two straw mats with a bucket for use in the corner.

"Did you see Ginny?" Luna asked from her place in the corner.

Hermione stared at the girl. Like her both had been tortured and humiliated. She stared at Luna who was covered with dirt, her blond hair almost black from the dirt and mud on the floor. She knew that she herself looked similar in appearance.

"Do you think they will let us take a bath?" Luna asked breaking her train of thoughts.

She sighed and shook her head "I don't think they will." She said. Luna nodded and turned back to the corner where she was making a picture out of the mud with her fingers.

Hermione made her way over to the other straw mat and sat down. "They've got Ginny again." She said in a pained voice.

Luna stopped and glanced back at her. "Let us hope.. that she remembers nothing of it in the morning." She said.

Hermione looked up to see a few tears running down Luna's face. She nodded and laid down on the mat and stared at the ceiling.

"_Someone.. somewhere.. help us please."_ She begged inwardly. She had lost so many friends. She began to cry and soon cried herself to sleep.

Luna glanced at her friend before turning back to the picture. For the first time in weeks she smiled. The picture depicted a man holding a sword and shield. But the thing that caused her to smile even more was that in the picture, the man had a strange ring on his finger.

**A/N: So this was the prologue. The next chapter will take place four years later. So as I said its a very AU universe. I'll warn you now that some characters may make it in the story and some may not. Till next time. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, movies, games, etc.. that I mention. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**As this is my first story dealing with Harry Potter... be gentle on me.. please? :D**

**This also will be a very dark AU of the HP world. Its an idea that just popped into my head and wouldn't go away. I decided to write it.**

Erica yawned as he reached for the alarm clock. Yawning he pressed the button as he slowly sat up in the bed while rubbing his eyes. He glanced at the clock to see that it was 7:30 a.m.. He sighed and slid out of the bed.

"_Today's going to be another boring day.. I hate being a bike messenger."_

He walked over to his dresser and retrieved his boxers than headed for the shower. He was still pretty pissed off about his job. His boss had cut the workforce in half meaning he had to ride longer and try to make it there in half the time. It was impossible and his boss knew it but he pushed his workers non the less.

He turned the water on and stepped in. As the hot water struck his skin his mind turned to begin to play out the other thing that made the previous day so terrible.

"_I'm sorry Eric, but I can't deal with this anymore." Sarah his now ex-girlfriend had said. _

_He looked at her like she was a mad woman "What the hell do you mean? I thought everything was fine?" He asked her._

_She was packing some clothes when she stopped and turned to face him "Everything is not fine, all you do is work. Than when you get home you want to spend your time cuddling or watching a movie. We live in New York City Dammit, I want to go out shopping or clubbing. That is the problem." She growled at him._

_His shoulders slumped as he realized that she was right "Very well, I can change. I love you Sarah, please let's work this out ok? If not for me than for our baby that you carry." He said to her._

_That's when she said something that forever shattered his world. She closed the suitcase and turned to look at him. "Eric.. its far to late for that. I should have told you this before now but.. Eric.. the baby's not yours." She said to him. Her eyes burning coals into his. _

_His breath caught in his throat and he stumbled backwards as if he had been shot. "Your lying.. how can it not be mine?" He asked her. His breathing was coming in shallow breaths. _

"_Because Eric, I know its not. I made sure to use protection whenever you and I had sex. I knew then that this relationship wouldn't work." She said picking up her suitcase and sitting it by the door._

_That's when the anger surfaced for him "So, that's it than. You cheat on me and have the nerve to lead me to believe that I was going to be a father. You tell me you did all this because I was basically never there for you. Did you even think about why I worked so god damn much. Did ya?" She started to respond but he cut her off "No you fucking didn't, you know why I worked so much. I'll tell you, it's because I wanted to make sure you and the baby had everything that you needed. I was saving up money also for a nice down payment on a house for us. But you had to go fuck all that up." He turned his head to look out the window for a moment and when he turned back to her. She felt fear course through her body. "Congratulations, you could have had it all... but you had to fuck it all up by being a dishonest bitch. Have a nice life." He said. He walked towards her and she jumped back in fear but he walked right past her and slammed the door._

He put the lock in his door and turned it locking it before turning to head down the stairs. He went behind the stair well and unchained his bike before pushing it out the door.

His phone went off and he looked at the number. It was Sarah, he hit ignore before putting the phone back into his pocket. She had been calling him since about an hour after he left her apartment. If she wanted to talk.. well bullshit. He wasn't about to even considerate it after what she revealed to him last night.

He hopped on his bike and quickly made his way towards work. Little did he know that today would forever change his life and world.

…

"Hey Eric, what are you doing after you get off work today?" Mike asked him. Mike had been his buddy since his days in junior high.

He sighed "Going home and watching a depressing movie."

Mike laughed "You know Sarah's going to go nuts one of these days from all those movies." He stopped talking when Eric shot him a glare "That bitch can go to hell" Eric said causing Mike to raise his eyebrows.

"Did something happen?" Mike asked as he took a seat across from Eric. The two had met up for lunch in the park as part of their usual routine.

Eric looked at the ground for a moment before nodding. He than explained everything to Mike and when he was done he looked up to see a very nervous Mike.

"Did.. Did she say who the baby's daddy is?" Mike asked anxiously.

Eric stared at him curiously and that's when it hit him. Before he knew it he had connected a right hook to Mikes head causing the guy to fall backwards off the bench.

Eric stood up and stared down at Mike who was wincing while holding his eye. "I can't fucking believe you. We've been friends for years and you betray me. I can't believe this." He turned and jumped on his bike and took off. Not really caring where he went.

…

He had peddled to he couldn't peddle anymore and finally came to a stop. He looked around and realized that he had no clue as to where he was. He looked around for any street signs hoping to try and find out. _"Strange.. there aren't any street signs."_

He noticed an antiques store across the street from him. He made his way over to it hoping that the owner could help him out.

As he stepped into the store he felt like he was stepping back in time. The store was crowded with junk. Old junk at that.

"Ah, I've been waiting for you." A voice said from somewhere in the store.

"Um sorry, but I'm sort of lost. Can you perhaps give me directions? I broke my phone by accident." He said cursing himself silently.

To his surprise a old man who looked to be ancient came from out of the back.

"I have a phone book and a few other things if you need to use." The old man said.

Eric sighed and nodded. He made his way towards the counter when a display that seemed to be hidden behind a few ancient looking books caught his attention. He came to a stop and stared at the object. It was a ring.

"Amazing isn't it. It's said to be very old." The old man said.

"Yes... Yes it is." Eric said.

He didn't notice the look of understanding that the old man was giving him.

"You know, why don't you try it on?" The old man said suddenly.

Eric cast a glance at the old man before turning back to the ring. "I don't know.. I don't want to break it or anything."

The old man chuckled "You couldn't if you tried.. Now, try it on." The old man said. He picked up the glass case it was in and removed the cover. He than handed the ring to Eric.

Eric stared at it in the palm of his hand like it was something out of this world.

"Well.. go ahead, put it on." The old man said.

Eric looked up at him once more before slipping the ring on him.

At first nothing happened. Suddenly Eric dropped to his knees in pain. He gripped his hand as pain raced up his arm and spread through his whole body.

"What's happening to me?" He gasped to the old man.

The old man simply smiled "It's been waiting for the one to wield its power. May your journey be safe."

And with that Eric was encompassed by a ball of light that spread from the ring.

There was a blinding flash than it was gone. The old man looked around before smiling and heading back to his chair.

….

He was bored.

The great and powerful Voldemort was bored. He had accomplished all his dreams and now he was bored.

He looked to the left to see Wormtail messing around with his food at the table.

"Would you please... eat it and stop playing with it." He growled.

To his right was Lucius and his wife. "What news do you have for me today?" He asked as he played with his wand absentmindedly.

"Everything is going along normally. The next round of muggle borns for this year have been identified and taken. They will be sold into slavery in the next five days." Lucius said.

Voldemort yawned than nodded.

"What news of the remaining resistance fighters?" He asked Fenrir.

"Not many remain. It is only a matter of time before the last of them are dead." The werewolf smiled showing his sharp fangs.

The door opened and his servant came into the room carrying a tray of tea.

The girl only wore a simple cloth that covered her private areas. The remaining bits of her were caked with dirt as was her hair. It looked like she hadn't bathed properly in years.

The girl sat the tea down and stepped back with her head bowed and her hands clasped behind her back. She was waiting patiently for her masters dismissal.

Voldemort sipped some of the tea than spat it out. "This terrible." He backhanded the girl causing her to crash against the wall.

He stood up as she gripped her face and trembled in fear.

"If you weren't such a good servant I would kill you now. However, it takes years to train someone for my standards. Go back to your cell. Your confined there for three days with no food and water." He barked at the girl. She jumped and quickly disappeared out of the room.

Voldemort sighed and sat back down. His day was going so miserably already.. how could it get any worse.

Suddenly the room started to shake. The door burst opened and Bellatrix Lestrange burst through the door and nearly collided with her master.

"Master, what's happening?" She asked. "I do not know fool!" Voldemort yelled as he pushed the irate woman off of him.

The shaking was becoming more violent. A chandelier fell to the ground with a loud crash. There was a groaning noise from the windows and Voldemort shielded himself just in time as the windows exploded inwards. Wormtail wasn't so fortunate however as a large shard of glass impaled itself into his head killing him instantly.

The shaking seemed to be coming to a standstill. Voldemort started to stand up when a bright light appeared over the table. The light was pulsating like it had a heart beat.

"What is it master?" Bellatrix screamed. She was covering her eyes to shield them from the pain the light was causing. Voldemort couldn't answer as he was busy holding his shield in place. Oddly the light was affecting him as well.

The light's pulse quicken suddenly and with a burst it seemed to detonate almost like a small bomb. Bellatrix was thrown through the door of the room. Fenrir was knocked out the window and a crash was heard as he connected with the ground below.

Voldemort turned towards the table as the light slowly dissipated and his eyes widened at what he saw. It was a man dressed in muggle clothes.

"Lucius, you can come out of hiding." Voldemort sniggered as the blond haired man crawled out from under the table.

"I don't know what just happened, but take this muggle and throw him in the dungeon with the rest of them. I will interrogate him myself when he wakes up." Voldemort said turning. He was going to get some rest. Oddly he was feeling a bit drained.

Lucius nodded to his master and turned towards the man, but to his shock. The man slowly sat up and shook his head.

….

Eric shook his head as he sat up. '_Man, what the hell just happened?_' He wondered.

He looked up to see a blond man and something out of a horror movie staring at him.

The blond man turned to the weird snake like human. "My lord, what shall I do with him now?" The blond man asked.

The other sniggered "We start early. _Crucio!_"

A beam of light shot out from the end of a stick the man was holding and it headed straight for Eric. On pure instinct, Eric brought his arms up to shield himself and the strangest thing happened. Eric heard a gasp and moved his arms to see a large human sized see through triangular shield in front of him.

The snake thing was looking momentarily confused than its face contorted to anger. "I don't know what kind of game this is, but I've had enough. _Avada Kedavra_"

This time a green light was shot from the stick. But to his surprise as well as Voldemort's. The light hit the shield and disappeared, at the same time Eric felt as if someone had given him an energy drink. He suddenly felt energized. The snake man was staring at Eric with a strange look. Voldemort's eyes wondered down to Eric's hand. He gasped and took a step back.

"What is it My lord?" Bellatrix asked. She glanced from her master to this new person and was slightly confused. This man seemed to be fending off powerful spells as if they were nothing.

Voldemort's head snapped towards her "Kills him!" Voldemort roared. Bellatrix didn't hesitate as she fired a spell at the man while maneuvering to the side. The spell bounced off of the shield and hit the wall blowing a chunk in it.

…

Eric was seriously confused as hell. One minute he was in this weird shop the next he was in the friggin Harry Potter Universe. His mind had finally caught up to him and he realized who the people were in front of him. He looked around and noticed the hole that had just been created. He noticed the crazy lady A.K.A. Bellatrix was circling trying to get behind him. He slid off the table and bolted for the hole. He heard the muttering of a spell and dashed through the hole just as the spell collided with the wall next to him.

Eric cast a glance over his shoulder before turning and bolting down the corridor.

..

Voldemort turned to Lucius and Bella. "Well, go after him" He yelled. Both nodded and ran after the man.

"_That ring.. I've seen it before.. but where?"_ Voldemort shook his head as he walked to the window. He cast a spell and sent up a summons for his minions.

….

Eric dashed quickly through various corridors until he saw a large wooden. He yanked it open and dash into it and quickly pulled the door closed. The room was dimly lit and he looked around. There were several cells that looked to be no bigger than a closet. The first two were empty but the third and fourth each had two people in them.

It was hard to make out in the dim light but the four appeared to be women. Eric covered his mouth as the smell hit him. It reeked of urine and other things.

"_How can someone treat a human being like this?"_ His mind wondered. He walked over to the first cell. "Hello?" He said.

One girl sat on her knees and stared at the floor. The girl wore a simply cloth to cover her chest and bottom. Her hair was caked with dirt and mud. Slowly the girl turned and looked up at him. Her eyes seemed to be staring past him.

"Does master need me?" She asked with no emotion.

Eric shook his head as he jerked on the door and it opened which surprised him. He glanced down at his hand and the ring glinted green for a moment before going back to its normal appearance.

"I knew you would come." A voice said from the other cage. Eric walked over to it as a girl was standing at the door. The girl had Silvery gray eyes, her hair color was hard to tell from so much dirt and grime.

"What do you mean?" Eric asked.

The girl smiled a dreamy smile. "I knew you would come for us. I saw it in a vision." She said in a dream voice.

Eric notice the girl in the cell with her slowly stand and make her way over to them.

"Can you help us? We've been imprisoned here for years. Please.. I beg of you." The girl said. She had brown eyes that sparkled with a fire in them.

Eric sighed. He really had no clue as to what was going on but he knew himself better than anyone. He would never leave a person in need of help.

"Very well." Eric yanked open the cell door and the two women quickly started to move when they stopped.

"What is it?" Eric asked. He looked down and noticed they were chained to the floor.

"Mas... I mean Voldemort did this so we would not escape." The brown eyed girl said.

Eric walked over to the chains and knelt down._ "Ok, so this ring apparently gives me abilities.. lets see what it can do." _He thought as he picked up the chain. He pulled hard and the chain snapped in half. Smiling he quickly did the same to the other before stepping back out of the cell with the two women.

He walked over to the other cell and quickly did the same to the other two women. The first, the one he had originally spoken still stared off into space. She had dark eyes that seemed to draw you in. He looked to the other girl who had a scowl on her face.

"What do you think you are doing?" The woman growled.

The woman had green eyes and he instantly had a dislike for her. "If you want to stay a prisoner than be my guest." Eric said as he turned to leave.

"Wait.. fine" She growled. Eric nodded and snapped her chain. The dark eyed girl moved out of the cell and me moved towards the door with the other when the brown eyed girl stepped in front of the cell. "Leave her, she'll betray us." She growled.

"Shut it Granger" The girl behind me growled.

"Pansy, your a pureblood bitch." She turned to Eric "Mark my word, she'll betray us the first chance she gets."

Eric sighed "Ok, first off. What's everyone's names?" He asked.

The brown eyed girl sighed "I'm Hermione Granger, the girl to my right is my friend Luna Lovegood. The girl to my left is Katie Bell. And that... is Pansy Parkinson." She nearly snarled the last girls name.

Eric recognized the names and I turned towards Pansy "I have to ask? Your a pureblood. Why were you in the cell?" He asked.

"It's none of your concern" She growled and turned her head to stare at the wall.

"It is my concern if your going to betray us." Eric said as he leaned closer to the woman. She took a step back and Eric saw fear in her eyes. He had seen that look before. He sighed and stepped back "She won't betray us. Let's go." He said turning towards the door.

Hermione was about to protest when Eric raised his hand to quiet her "Now's not the time." He said as they heard footsteps.

"I hope you've got a plan?" Pansy said as she glanced at the door. Eric turned and smiled at her "Naw, I'm just winging it" He said.

**A/N: So I finally got this done. Thanks everyone who had supported me and kept reading my works. Thank you all. Also on a side note. I'm looking for a beta for this story. If anyone's interested let me know.**

**On another side note. What was Pansy doing in the cell with the other three? Well you'll find out over the next few chapters. And trust me. You'll be shocked.**


End file.
